Hilos con fuerza de cadenas
by Stacy Adler
Summary: [Multipairing] La lucha contra el bioterrorismo está alcanzando su nivel más álgido, lo que provocará alianzas y destruirá uniones. El amor nace, crece y muere durante la batalla. Jill x Chris, Claire x Adam, Leon x Noiholt, más pairings según avance la historia. Continuación de "Ojos color cielo".
1. Metal Militia

**N. de la A.: ¡Por fin, por fin he podido subir el primer capítulo de este fic! Vengo prometiendo literalmente desde el año pasado que iba a subir un fic íntimamente relacionado con canciones de mi grupo favorito, Metallica. Así que… bueno, primero que todo agradecer a mis chicas adoradas que me apoyan en todo, las quiero un montón :D **

**Segundo, si es primera vez que me lees, ¡bienvenida! Aquí encontrarás varios OC durante el camino, pero te prometo que te gustarán :D sí, me tengo harta fé ajajajaja.**

**Bueno, dejaré el resto para cuando terminen de leer este primer cap :D **

**Disclaimer: Una gran parte de los personajes aquí utilizados es de Capcom y pertenecen a la franquicia Resident Evil. Adam Benford Jr. Pertenece a mi querida Fatty Rose Malfoy, que me lo prestó para utilizarlo en mi historia :3 ¡gracias!, Noiholt Maüser es de mi autoría y sólo mía, así como otras sorpresas que se vendrán :D**

**Y las canciones de Metallica mencionadas pertenecen, por supuesto, a Metallica **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Metal Militia (Metallica, Kill'em all, 1983)**

_Inicios de marzo, año 2006._

—Amado pueblo de los EEUU, con ustedes su nuevo presidente.

Entre el clamor ensordecedor de la gente y los cánticos de victoria, Adam Benford dio unos pasos hacia delante para alcanzar el micrófono. Se caracterizaba por ser un hombre discreto y de tacto suave, lo que no le impidió hablar con una voz segura, pastosa y llena de confianza.

—Gracias, gracias —alzó las manos, en un gesto lleno de amor a su gente —, vivo por y para ustedes mis hermanos. Aprenderemos de nuestros errores y continuaremos nuestro camino. Que las equivocaciones del pasado no nos acorralen, y sólo nos sirvan para mirar atrás con ojos llenos de sabiduría. Ayúdenme a hacer de este gobierno uno que nunca olvidarán, por la mesura en nuestros actos y la infinita devoción hacia ustedes, mi pueblo. Juntos conseguiremos que el resto del mundo se nos una, por el objetivo de conseguir paz y armonía. Gracias.

Con aquella última palabra, el silencio que la gente había adoptado fue interrumpido por nuevos gritos de alegría y fervor hacia el recién electo presidente. Adam mostró las palmas abiertas de sus manos y concretó aquel gesto tan político para cualquiera, menos en él: un abrazo fraternal dirigido a toda su nación.

Era por todos sabido que ningún país estaría al margen de su discurso. Estados Unidos se había autoproclamado como "el salvador del mundo" gracias a su gobierno anterior, y una de las intenciones que deseaba llevar a cabo el nuevo mandatario era unirlos a todos, no mostrándose como un héroe, sino como un soldado igual al resto.

Quienes lo conocían sabían de sobra que era sincero; aun así Benford tenía un largo camino por delante. Las enemistades políticas siempre han sido fuente de peligrosos sucesos, y tal como iban las cosas el nuevo presidente se enfrentaría a una fuerte oposición. No tenía miedo, mas sí temía a fracasar como líder. Quería por todos los medios hacer de su mandato uno de los más trasparentes que se recordara. Y para ello tenía a mucha gente de su confianza, entre ellos el destacado agente Leon Kennedy, a quien conocía desde hace años y era su amigo personal. Sabía que contaba incondicionalmente con él para lo que tenía pensado hacer en un tiempo más.

Por lo pronto, lo mejor era comenzar a ganar terreno entre los detractores y reafirmar la confianza de sus seguidores. Adam se acomodó la corbata y vio a sus guardias, indicándoles con la mirada que deseaba ocupar su lugar en la Casa Blanca. Ellos asintieron y con rapidez lo condujeron hacia el automóvil presidencial: un vehículo elegante y blindado hasta las ruedas, en donde ni un misil podría atravesar la dura coraza que lo componía.

Los guardias intercambiaban palabras entre ellos hablándole a sus mangas y recorriendo el lugar con su mirada cubierta por lentes oscuros. Nada escaparía a su control. Cuando se aseguraron que el perímetro estaba limpio, introdujeron a Benford con rapidez y cerraron la puerta.

.

.

.

A varios kilómetros de distancia y gracias a la magia de la TV, Claire Redfield observaba todo lo que ocurría con mucho interés. Estaba sentada en un lindo sillón de cuero negro y apoyaba la cabeza en su puño derecho, mirando alternadamente entre la pantalla y su acompañante, quien se encontraba tras su escritorio y una gran montaña de papeles.

De pronto, Claire soltó una risilla y cambió la posición.

—Tu padre es guapísimo —observó alegremente.

El joven aludido abrió los brazos y se señaló a sí mismo con una mezcla de humildad y orgullo.

—Es cosa de familia —explicó.

Adam Benford Jr. (aunque jamás permitía que usaran el sufijo; para él su nombre era más que suficiente) era un joven altísimo y muy agraciado, de contextura atlética y musculosa. Como Director de Operaciones en _Terra Save_ y ahora hijo mayor del nuevo presidente de los EEUU debía mantener un bajo perfil, lo cual no le costaba en absoluto. Compartía muchas de las características de su padre: era discreto, caballeroso y ferviente impulsor de la justicia más imparcial. Sus ojos verde esmeralda no pasaban desapercibidos, ni tampoco su cabello rubio claro y brillante como el oro. Sus ademanes gráciles llamaban la atención de mujeres y hombres, debido a lo cual era constante objeto de las burlas de su subordinada más cercana: Claire "la pelirroja" Redfield.

—¿No tienes informes que entregarme? —inquirió Adam mientras arrojaba un pequeño _clip metálico_ a la chiquilla.

—¡Hoy no! —Se protegió con rapidez—. Dejémoslo para mañana, si es que la resaca no me ha matado.

Claire Redfield amaba su puesto como activista en _Terra Save_. Podía ayudar a la gente más necesitada en todos los rincones del mundo. Había conocido de esa forma muchas personas de hermosos sentimientos, y aquello le llenaba el corazón como ninguna otra ocupación podría. Cierto era que tenía poco tiempo para compartir con los suyos, pero todo se transformaba en detalles cuando sus amigos y su hermano la veían llegar. Ojos brillantes, mejillas sonrosadas y miles de historias donde el bien triunfaba sobre el mal. Luego de aquello, nadie era capaz de quejarse.

—No tiene permiso para beber, señorita —bromeó el joven.

—De seguro que a mi jefe no le importa. Igual tengo una que otra anécdota de él que podría usar en mi favor…

—¡No te atreverías! —abrió mucho los ojos, fingiéndose asustado.

Esa noche ambos tenían una reunión muy importante, por lo cual estaban bastante entusiasmados. De esa conversación sabrían cómo irían muchas cosas en el futuro más inmediato, por lo cual deberían prepararse para poner manos a la obra.

Claire sonrió de manera juguetona y se levantó del sillón en donde descansaba. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió grácilmente.

—Tendré que terminar algunos informes si quiero beber con tranquilidad esta noche.

Adam sonrió de vuelta y asintió tranquilamente con la cabeza. Ella agitó un brazo y cerró, saliendo de la oficina.

Caminaba hacia su cubículo cuando sintió que le vibraba el trasero; se llevó una mano hacia él y tomó su celular. Miró la pantalla y ahogó un gemido.

—No puede ser —apretó el botón verde para contestar la llamada—, dime que te dieron permiso para ir.

—_No, lo siento._

—Sherry… —se quejó.

—_Lo intenté pero se negaron. Lo lamento, Claire._

A la pobre Sherry Birkin la tenían prácticamente secuestrada en un laboratorio del gobierno estadounidense. Ahora con veinte años, la que fue una niña tímida pero tremendamente valiente había dado paso a una jovencita muy razonable y madura, debido a los tristes hechos que debió enfrentar a sus tiernos doce años. Para Claire era su hermana menor y le dolía que continuaran experimentando con ella, sometiéndola a pruebas tortuosas y permanentemente inútiles. Sherry no se quejaba; soportaba en silencio el karma de haber sido la única hija de William y Anette Birkin y además la depositaria de su asqueroso parásito. Sin embargo como cualquier adolescente deseó salir, divertirse, tener un novio, beber hasta la intoxicación y olvidarse de todo lo que pudiera relacionarse con su estadía forzada en aquella base militar. Ahora que ya entraba de lleno en la adultez, aunque esas ganas no habían desaparecido del todo sí se habían transformado en algo más profundo que el mero hecho de escapar. Deseaba sentirse protegida, en familia, tener quien velara por ella como lo hacían Claire y Leon. Ellos la mimaban todo lo que les era posible, pero su deseo tenía alcances que ninguno iba a conseguir.

Claire apretó el móvil en su mano; odiaba que la trataran así. Pero en su voz imprimió el tono más alegre que le fue posible para intentar no contribuir al desánimo de su querida amiga.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente. Le diré a Leon que vaya a visitarte ¿de acuerdo?

—_Okey _—respondió entusiasmada_—, sé que tiene mucho trabajo. _

—Durante la campaña presidencial del señor Benford ha estado insoportable. Dice que tienen un montón de proyectos por implementar y apenas le alcanza el tiempo para ir a casa. Es todo un energúmeno —soltó una risa corta.

Sherry se unió a sus risas, y ambas se carcajearon unos segundos a costa del pobre agente Kennedy. Cuando el momento pasó, Sherry se liberó con un interminable suspiro.

—_Dile a Leon que se cuide mucho, por favor. Dale ese mensaje de mi parte. _

—Por supuesto.

—_Espero verlos pronto. Los extraño muchísimo…_ —su voz se quebró en ese instante.

—Nosotros también —dijo apresuradamente—, iremos apenas nos sea posible.

—_Te quiero, Claire_ —y colgó.

Claire se quedó un momento en la luna, mirando su celular. Negó en silencio y se lo guardó nuevamente en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Como Adam Benford padre era tan amigo de Leon, tal vez ahora sí conseguirían liberar a Sherry. El acuerdo con que el agente había conseguido proteger a la niña hace años ya había caducado, y no entendía por qué seguían reteniéndola.

En el fondo lo tenía muy claro. Para el gobierno, Sherry no era más que otro experimento fallido del cual seguían usufructuando para conseguir sus propósitos. Bien sabía que erradicar las amenazas biológicas del mundo era una buena causa, pero aun así verla de esa forma le partía el corazón.

Esa niña merecía comenzar a vivir por fin luego del estigma que parecía nunca abandonarla.

.

.

.

—¡Chris, ya debemos irnos!

—¡Un momento!

Jill Valentine asomó la cabeza al pequeño escritorio que pertenecía a Chris Redfield. Sonrió. En realidad, cualquier mobiliario parecía pequeño al lado de aquel enorme ser humano con músculos de levantador olímpico y actitud impetuosa. Sin embargo, su mirada era tan dulce que hacía un perfecto contrapunto a su apariencia de matón.

Lo vio devanándose los sesos frente al computador.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—La secretaría de la _BSAA_ en Sudamérica me está preguntando si haremos la investigación programada en la selva peruana.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —inquirió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Quieren que vaya como capitán.

Jill no pudo evitar que sus cejas se juntaran al medio de la cara.

—Pero bueno, ¿y qué pasa con Carlos? Él perfectamente puede cumplir ese rol. Ya tiene bastante experiencia al mando de equipos.

—Eso les dije ayer, pero volvieron a insistir conmigo —suspiró, apagó el monitor y se frotó la cara con ambas manos —. No puedo multiplicarme, por todos los santos. Y ahora con esto…, lo que vamos a hacer…, no, imposible.

—Si te quieren a ti tendrán que esperar a nuestro regreso.

Él levantó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz a su acompañante.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó mientras giraba su silla hacia ella.

—Te mentiría si dijera que no estoy nerviosa —jugueteó con los dedos y finalmente tomó asiento en el escritorio —, estamos corriendo un riesgo enorme.

—Lo sé. Quisiera evitarte todo esto, Jill. —Apoyó el mentón en sus manos entrelazadas.

—No digas eso —lo miró—. Somos compañeros; estamos amarrados de por vida.

—Cierto —admitió, sin poder ocultar el agrado que le daba escuchar esas palabras. Aunque tal vez el significado que tenían para él era diferente al que ella le daba.

Jill le regaló un apretón en el hombro.

—Lo atraparemos —murmuró mientras aflojaba los dedos.

Chris asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a media asta. Parecía que ella tenía mucha más confianza en la misión de lo que él reconocería.

Jill Valentine fue la primera depositaria del secreto que Chris guardaba cuando hace años, él le contó que se había asociado con Clive O 'Brian para fundar una organización que se encargara específicamente de los peligros biológicos en el mundo. Ella estuvo más que de acuerdo en acompañarlo y así, junto con Redfield y otros más, fundaron la _BSAA_. Desde entonces ya llevaban varios años funcionando oficialmente y cada vez más jóvenes reclutas se unían a sus filas, todos esperanzados en borrar la presencia fantasmal que _Umbrella _aún mantenía_._ Sin embargo el camino era largo y difícil; la unión emocional que experimentaban les ayudaba a soportar todo el trayecto.

Chris volvió a encender el monitor y tecleó una respuesta rápida al correo de la _BSAA_ Sudamérica, cuando de pronto notó que Jill se bajaba del escritorio.

—¿Has recibido todas las confirmaciones? —preguntó la chica mientras desenredaba el cable del teléfono. Su compañero jamás se preocupaba de eso y vivía quejándose de que el cable era muy corto.

—Sí, parece que tendremos sólo una baja.

—Qué bien. Creo que nunca habíamos conseguido juntar a tantas personas en una misma reunión.

—Necesitamos ojos y oídos en cada rincón que podamos. —Jill mostró su aprobación alzando el dedo pulgar—. Parece que también será la primera vez que ese restaurante se llene de personas no militares.

—Y hablando de eso… —miró su reloj, recordando el motivo por el cual había visitado el cubículo de Chris en primer lugar—, ya deberíamos irnos.

—De acuerdo.

Chris tomó su chaqueta y envolvió su enorme torso con ella, subiendo el cierre y dejando a la vista parte de su camisa. Observó de reojo que Jill le miraba disimuladamente, pero no supo interpretar su expresión.

En realidad, era difícil saber qué pasaba por su mente. La conocía a la perfección y hacían un equipo estupendo, pero en lo que se refería a…

—¿Listo? —preguntó la chica de cabellos castaños.

—Adelante —hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándola a salir.

.

.

.

En la avenida Thomas Jefferson —aledaña a la Casa Blanca— se encontraba un concurrido local de comida. En el día funcionaba como casino de almuerzos y en la noche se transformaba en el punto de reunión de policías, militares, agentes del gobierno y todos sus similares.

Unas semanas antes se comenzó a publicitar un evento especial para que los civiles pudieran disfrutar del famoso restaurante y con eso como cubierta, la _BSAA_ organizó una reunión especial. Las personas que llegaban al local eran palos blancos; una forma de disimular la importante conversación que se iba a desarrollar en un privado bastante alejado del centro del restaurant y como si fuera poco, estaba insonorizado. Nada se escuchaba de adentro hacia afuera y viceversa. Una coartada perfecta.

Debido a esto, existía una estricta lista de asistentes que comenzarían a llegar de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, Jill y Chris no fueron los primeros en llegar a la cita a pesar de oficiar como anfitriones.

A eso de las 21.00 horas, Claire Redfield y Adam Benford Jr. Asomaron sus bellas humanidades al privado en donde los garzones colocaban la mesa que albergaría a los nueve invitados. Adam arrastró una silla hacia atrás para que Claire pudiera sentarse. Acto seguido, tomó su lugar al lado de ella y dio una mirada en redondo.

—Muy bonito —observó mientras reparaba especialmente en la enorme lámpara de lágrimas que colgaba sobre ellos.

—Jill tiene buen gusto. —Tomó una copa vacía y jugueteó deslizándola entre sus dedos —. Estoy segura que fue ella y no mi hermano quien eligió venir aquí.

La sonrisa de Adam se hizo más ancha.

—Estás feliz.

—Mucho —se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos brillaron—, entre su trabajo y el mío apenas encontramos tiempo para llamarnos por teléfono. Siempre me da gusto cuando consigo verlo.

Él no dijo nada, pero por el rabillo del ojo notó que al peinado de Claire se le escapaba un mechón de pelo. Lo tomó y lo puso detrás de su oreja, con tal solicitud que ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Adam siempre era un amigo muy dulce.

Un joven garzón entró en escena y comenzó a ofrecer diferentes tipos de vino para comenzar la velada. Claire estaba eligiendo uno cuando vio que la pequeña puerta del privado se abría.

—¡Leon! —gritó al reconocer quién venía entrando.

El interpelado abrió los brazos al mismo tiempo que ella se lanzaba a recibirlo.

—¡Cuanta efusividad! —se burló cariñosamente.

—Estás muy delgado.

—Estoy en forma —la corrigió—, ¿sabes lo que cuesta mantener este cuerpo perfecto?

—Idiota —soltó una carcajada corta, dándole un manotazo en el pecho.

Cuando Claire finalmente soltó a Leon, Adam ya aparecía para saludarlo.

—Es un placer conocerte por fin. Mi padre siempre ha hablado mucho de tus hazañas y está orgulloso de contar contigo —murmuró con una voz teñida de emoción, alargando la mano para estrechársela.

—El placer es mío —aceptó el saludo con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos hombres chocaron las palmas y terminaron dándose golpecitos en la espalda como buenos amigos. Adam medía por lo menos diez centímetros más que Leon.

—¡Noiholt! —gritó Claire, interrumpiendo el momento.

Detrás el agente Kennedy, una pequeña rubia de ojos celeste claro aparecía en escena. La pelirroja enrolló sus brazos alrededor de ella y la acarició como si fuera un peluche. Leon puso los ojos en blanco; Claire siempre se ponía melosa cuando la veía.

—¡Estás muy linda! —exclamó fascinada.

Noiholt le sonrió en silencio. Llevaba el pelo corto hasta los hombros y su mechón negro había vuelto en gloria y majestad, cubriéndole parte de la frente. Su ropa de trabajo no era llamativa en absoluto, pero la hacía ver un poco mayor de lo que era. Con veinticinco años, trabajaba para el gobierno estadounidense como agente de apoyo y le habían dado una _"Green card EB2", _con lo cual le aseguraban su permanencia en el país sin problemas. Siempre que siguiera siendo útil para la nación, claro está.

Adam llegó junto a ella y le tendió la mano. Noiholt lo miró hacia arriba; era mucho más alto que Leon, y a él apenas le llegaba al pecho. Se sintió como una enana.

—Gracias por venir —el joven Benford se inclinó un poco hacia ella, con los ojos rebosantes de calidez.

—De nada —respondió simplemente.

Su voz era ligeramente aguda y suave, lo cual contrastaba con la dureza que caracterizaba su acento alemán. En los seis años que llevaba viviendo en EEUU, éste se mantenía igual que el primer día.

Finalmente, todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a conversar animadamente mientras esperaban al resto de los invitados. El único garzón autorizado a entrar en el privado —un joven que contaba con la absoluta confianza del dueño— apareció animadamente y comenzó a rellenar las copas de los presentes. Cuando llegó el turno de Adam, éste levantó una mano y negó con la cabeza. Leon frunció el ceño y Claire alzó su copa ahora rebosante de buen vino.

—El señor Benford no bebe —señaló en tono jocoso—. Ni una gota —añadió.

—Salud por eso—musitó el agente.

—Sí, ríanse. Ya veremos cuando lleguen a los cuarenta y no puedan correr —dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

—¡Aburrido! —Claire señalaba repetidamente el suelo con su pulgar—, todo porque a ti te falta poco para ser cuarentón.

—¡Hey! ¿Quieres trabajar horas extras mañana?

Las burlas hacia Adam se extendieron unos minutos más, hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse e ingresaron al lugar dos participantes que nadie esperaba ver.

Barry Burton y Rebecca Chambers hacían una entrada triunfal al privado. Caminaban a paso firme y con una expresión indescifrable.

—¡Becca, Barry! —exclamó Claire, corriendo a abrazarlos.

Leon rió de buena gana cuando Adam se quejó de manera ridícula que la pelirroja iba abrazándolos a todos, menos a él que era su jefe. Pero Noiholt lo miró y se llevó el pulgar a la boca, mordisqueándolo mientras pensaba en algo que se le ocurrió al ver esa reacción.

Los recién llegados se pasearon por la mesa saludando a los presentes uno por uno y Barry tomó asiento al lado de Claire.

—¿Dónde está Chris? —inquirió luego de tomar un largo trago de vino.

—Me mandó un mensaje recién. Se topó con un accidente en la interestatal cinco, pero ya debería estar por llegar.

—¿Y Jill?

—También.

Barry asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a beber de su copa. Claire aprovechó de preguntarle cómo estaban su esposa e hijas, y él no pudo resistirse de contarle las últimas anécdotas en su vida.

Rebecca había tomado asiento al lado de Noiholt y al cruzar miradas, se gustaron de inmediato. Ambas de pequeña estatura y con apariencia de muñeca, comenzaron a intercambiar opiniones sobre trivialidades con bastante ánimo.

Leon y Adam se enfrascaron en una conversación bastante profunda sobre Raccoon City y el misterio que era para el mundo, sobre la posibilidad de interrumpir la tranquilidad de todos y explicarles que nada era tan seguro como parecía, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Esta vez era la definitiva.

Nadie se sorprendió de ver a Claire volviendo a levantarse y gritar el nombre de los últimos invitados.

—¡Chris! —Recibió un cálido abrazo de oso, seguido de un beso en la coronilla—, ¡Jill!

—¿No es una ternura? —dijo Adam de pronto, casi sin darse cuenta.

Leon escupió la mitad del vino que tenía en la boca y éste se deslizó rápidamente por su barbilla.

—A ti nunca te ha soltado un _"sermón Claire",_ ¿verdad? —Alcanzó a limpiarse con una servilleta antes de mancharse la camisa.

—¿Un qué?

Jill miró hacia el puesto vacío y suspiró.

—Entonces Sherry no pudo venir.

—Sabíamos que no le darían permiso. —Chris apretó la mandíbula. Quería a Sherry, porque su hermana la adoraba. Era motivo suficiente para él.

—Leon quiere volver a intentar liberarla. Esperamos que esta vez sí lo consiga.

Y en medio del barullo provocado por los 8 seres humanos que coincidían por primera vez en el mismo lugar, una vocecita casi infantil sobresalió de pronto.

—¿Estás usando esteroides?

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia Rebecca. Y por supuesto, luego volvieron hacia el único que podía coincidir con esa pregunta: Chris. Este torció el gesto y no pudo ocultar su creciente diversión.

—En bajas dosis no es peligroso —sentenció.

Al término de esa frase, Claire se reía a mandíbula batiente y Jill disimulaba la misma intención, prácticamente sin éxito. Leon y Adam bruscamente volvieron a conversar sin prestar atención al resto y Barry se palmeaba el estómago de dolor por tanta risa. Rebecca comenzó a cotorrear sobre lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y Noiholt prestó toda la atención que pudo.

—¿Por qué nadie me cree? —se preguntó a sí mismo el mayor de los Redfield, sin notar que lo había hecho en voz alta.

—Chris… —jadeó su compañera de oficina—, ¡no puedes decir eso y esperar que te apoyemos! —Volvió reír.

Ante eso, el pobre hombre no tuvo más remedio que sacudirse los cortos cabellos con una mano y esperar que terminaran de burlarse. Tampoco era la primera vez que se mofaban de su respuesta.

—… y el bisturí me temblaba en la mano, ¡era mi primera lobotomía! No sabía qué hacer. Estaba nerviosa y no me di cuenta cuando se me escapó un chorro de saliva. ¡Es que estaba nerviosa! Ni siquiera lo noté. Todos me miraron con asco y tuvieron que esterilizar el lugar nuevamente. ¿Sabes cuál es el problema de tener un CI como el mío? Que todo el mundo espera que te comportes como un genio cada puto día de tu vida. Te ven y esperan que hagas algo genial, algo que justifique tu nivel intelectual superior. Pero por dios, yo también cometo errores. No soy un jodido computador, simplemente tengo un CI más alto, no es mi culpa que…

Noiholt se había perdido a la mitad de la interminable palabrería de Rebecca, pero no le dijo nada. Se esforzó al máximo por mantener la concentración y no desalentar a la chica. Hace tiempo que nadie le caía bien de esa forma; fue parecido a lo que sintió cuando conoció a su mejor y única amiga, Samantha Reynolds. Así que lo único que hizo fue sonreír de vez en cuando, alzar las cejas cuando lo creía oportuno, abrir los labios y formar una "o", asentir suavemente con la cabeza y otras tantas formas de fingir interés.

De pronto, Chris se puso serio. Apoyó las manos en su lado de la mesa y todos cambiaron de actitud. Era momento de hablar en serio.

—Tenemos algo que decirles y ustedes son los únicos que tomarán conocimiento de lo que conversaremos —inspiró hondo—; los llamamos porque confiamos plenamente en su criterio y discreción. —Hizo una pausa y paseó la vista por todos los ojos que le miraban atentos—. Claire y Adam están representando a _Terra Save_. Leon y Noiholt al servicio secreto, Barry y Rebecca son ex _STARS _que actualmente desempeñan funciones pasivas dentro de la _BSAA_, y como soldados de la misma estamos Jill y yo.

»Todos nosotros hemos tenido algún contacto, directa o indirectamente con _Umbrella_. Todos tenemos la misma motivación. Por eso, creo que todos debemos contar con la misma información.

Chris tensó los puños antes de decir:

—Tenemos la ubicación exacta de Albert Wesker, y vamos a ir por él.

.

.

.

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal pinta este primer capítulo? :D espero de corazón que la historia les haya atrapado como para seguir leyéndola. **

**Sí, será una historia larga. Pretendo incluso que sea muy larga. Inicialmente contará desde el 2006 hasta el 2013, pero quién sabe cómo vaya la cosa. Sólo puedo decir que este, literalmente, es recién el comienzo xD**

**En el próximo capítulo contestaré todas las preguntas que tengan :D **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto!**


	2. No remorse

**N. de la A.: Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todas y todos quienes me leen, independiente de si me dejan comentarios o no ^^ que sepan de este fic es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz. Pero en especial, este segundo capítulo está dedicado a mi gran amiga Jill Filth. Es una persona maravillosa, y estoy orgullosa de contar con ella y de que el mundo fanfiction me permitiera conocerla en persona. ¡Te amo de aquí a la luna! **

**También quiero iniciar una sección de "recomendaciones" xD. Hoy quiero recomendarles que pasen por el fic "Supremacía: La última batalla" de mi queridísima Vidian. No es porque yo sea su beta reader xD sino porque en verdad es excelente, tiene una trama muy bien cuidada y la verdad es que me pone la piel de gallina. ¡Es excelente! :D **

**Disclaimer: Una gran parte de los personajes aquí utilizados es de Capcom y pertenecen a la franquicia Resident Evil. Adam Benford Jr. Pertenece a mi querida Fatty Rose Malfoy, que me lo prestó para utilizarlo en mi historia :3 ¡gracias!, Noiholt Maüser es de mi autoría y sólo mía, así como otras sorpresas que se vendrán :D**

**Y las canciones de Metallica mencionadas pertenecen, por supuesto, a Metallica.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: No remorse (Metallica, Kill'em all, 1983)**

Cuando el garzón entró de nuevo para colocar los primeros platos de comida sobre la mesa, lo que encontró fue ocho personas en silencio y una carga de energía bastante oscura. El joven revoloteó entre los comensales y en tiempo récord terminó su labor, por lo cual se retiró digna y rápidamente. Incluso la puerta se cerró sin hacer ruido.

Pasó un minuto más, y nadie dijo una palabra. Sólo se escuchaba la respiración ligeramente alterada del grupo, que no paraba de pensar —cada quien a su propia manera— en los peligros que acompañaban la misión que Chris Redfield acababa de comentarles.

Luego, como si todos hubieran tenido la misma idea en el mismo momento, giraron rápidamente sus cabezas en dirección a la persona más afectada de todas: Claire Redfield. Pero ésta se mantuvo estoicamente tranquila y continuó bebiendo su vino sin dar señales de turbación. Sin embargo, Leon era la persona que más la conocía sin contar a Chris y sabía perfectamente que por dentro la pobre pelirroja debía estar hecha un lío. Bajó una mano y le apretó la rodilla significativamente, gesto que pasó desapercibido para el resto gracias al enorme mantel rojo oscuro que adornaba la mesa. Claire guió su mirada azul-grisáceo hacia él y le agradeció con un rápido pestañeo. Leon lo entendió de inmediato.

Chris paseaba la vista entre todos pero claramente su mayor interés era la opinión de su hermana. Apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño hasta que su rostro adoptó un semblante doloroso. Le rogaba en silencio que le dijera alguna cosa. Así que como todo el mundo parecía esperar alguna palabra de ella, Claire decidió hablar o se quedarían todos ahí para siempre sin terminar la discusión.

—¿Dónde está Wesker? —Fue al grano si preámbulos.

Chris sacó un mapa que llevaba en la chaqueta y lo extendió encima del mantel. Nadie había hecho caso a la comida aún.

—Aquí —señaló un punto—. Tenemos información de que está con Ozwell Spencer.

—¿Spencer? —repitieron Barry y Rebecca al unísono. El primero carraspeó y habló de nuevo—. ¿El dueño de la mansión?

—Sí. Como ves, esto es algo que no hemos divulgado dentro de la _BSAA_ —Chris lo miró—. No olvides la discreción.

—En absoluto.

—Bien —se volvió hacia Claire—. Sabemos que Wesker y Spencer han sido aliados por años. Mientras todos pensábamos que _Umbrella_ había desaparecido, en realidad ellos trabajaban por separado para continuar sus experimentos sin levantar sospechas. En el fondo todo esto es un secreto a voces, pero hemos conseguido comprobar casi todos los datos recolectados.

Claire tragó saliva. Recordó su experiencia hace años en la isla Rockfort y la pelea que sostuvo su hermano contra Wesker; no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera lentamente la espalda. Odiaba la idea de que Chris compartiera metro cuadrado con aquel monstruo, pero…

—Patéale el culo a ese hijo de puta —murmuró, sujetando con fuerza la mano que Leon mantenía en su rodilla—. Y regresen vivos —agregó esbozando una media sonrisa.

Jill asintió devolviéndole el gesto y Chris se mostró seriamente aliviado. Relajó la postura, enderezó los hombros, tomó una copa y bebió por primera vez desde que había arribado a la habitación.

Luego, se revolvió el pelo y miró en dirección a Leon.

—Noiholt —la llamó—, el servicio secreto te pidió que trabajaras de encubierto el año pasado ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor —respondió ella, con una voz que se escuchó algo débil.

—Yo estoy al tanto de la situación porque me encontraba en Europa coincidentemente para esa época. Pero sería bueno que nos contaras a todos lo que descubriste en la investigación.

Noiholt bajó la mirada y se mordisqueó los labios. Chris evaluó la reacción y ladeó la cabeza un poco confundido.

—Nadie transmitirá la información que revelemos. Las personas que he elegido para participar en esta reunión son de mi absoluta confianza, no te preocupes.

Leon estuvo a punto de intervenir para hacerle ver que no se trataba de confianza sino de un tema personal, pero Claire lo detuvo apretándole la mano que no había soltado en todo ese rato. _"Déjala"_ articuló en silencio. El agente se removió nervioso en su asiento, tentado de no hacerle caso y ayudar a su novia.

Sin embargo la pelirroja tenía razón. Noiholt cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió, su mirada brillaba de confianza.

—Estuve casi doce meses trabajando de encubierto en el hospital Saint Thomas, en Londres. —Paseó los ojos celestes por cada uno de los presentes, deteniéndose un poco en Leon. Luego vio directo a Chris como si le hablara sólo a él—. La premisa era descubrir si en verdad el subsuelo de las instalaciones escondía experimentos biológicos. Conseguir muestras era mi segundo objetivo.

—¿Cuál fue el resultado de tu investigación? Danos una idea general.

—Efectivamente tenían un laboratorio en el subterráneo número tres. Hay un noventa y ocho por ciento de probabilidades que en ese lugar estuvieran experimentando con humanos. Un cien por ciento de probabilidades que experimentaran con animales. Un cien por ciento de probabilidades que Wesker fuera el responsable directo de dichos experimentos —todos ahogaron una exclamación—. Descubrí que estaba trabajando en levantar una organización igual a _Umbrella_, pero con otro nombre. Quería averiguar más detalles pero nos encontramos con un _BOW_… no pude investigarlo a fondo porque ese hospital explotó y nos reasignaron a todos a uno diferente. En ese momento, me retiré de la misión.

No era necesario explicar que la razón por la cual Noiholt renunció fue para volver a estar con Leon. Ambos se miraron de manera significativa, ignorando al resto de los espectadores.

—¿Conseguiste la muestra que te pidieron? —continuó Chris.

—Sí, señor. Pero no tengo acceso a los resultados de las pruebas.

—Yo sí —interrumpió Leon, levantando la mano que sostenía Claire y apoyándola en la mesa—, puedo enviar el archivo a tu _PDA_.

—Gracias. Nos será de mucha ayuda, y si puedes conseguirlo en las próximas horas mejor aún —entornó los ojos hacia el costado en que se encontraba su compañera—. Jill y yo tomaremos un vuelo en dos horas más.

—¿Qué, tan rápido? —chilló Rebecca, traduciendo en palabras lo que el resto de la mesa pensaba.

Murmullos de conmoción se apoderaron del lugar. Noiholt suspiró aliviada por dejar de ser el centro de atención, pero al instante se preocupó como todos los participantes.

Adam se había mantenido en silencio para escuchar toda la información disponible, pero notó que Claire comenzaba a palidecer. Discretamente le sirvió más vino y la obligó a beberlo para recuperar el color de sus mejillas. Luego, se enfrentó a la situación que les estaban planteando.

—¿Quieres contar con algunos refuerzos de _Terra Save_? —ofreció suavemente.

—Muchas gracias, pero creo que no es buena idea —esta vez Jill tomó la palabra—. No podemos alertar a Wesker de nuestra presencia, y sería imperdonable integrar a personas sin entrenamiento especial. Sabemos que su organización cuenta con participantes de todo tipo, desde civiles a ex militares, sin embargo es mejor que mantengamos todo como está. Por ahora —puntualizó.

—Pero sí requerimos de su colaboración con todos los datos que nos puedan aportar —añadió Chris.

—Leon —habló Rebecca—, envíame los archivos de las muestras que tomaron el año pasado. Las analizaré, las compararé con mi archivo personal y me encargaré de mandárselas a Chris, ¿te parece?

—Por supuesto —asintió.

—Barry, revisa tu email —Jill tomó su propio _PDA_ y lo mostró—. Antes de venir aquí te envié un correo con los puntos donde se ha registrado la presencia de Wesker en los últimos seis meses. Necesito que envíes soldados de la _BSAA_ a cada uno de esos puntos para cubrir todas las bases, por favor.

—Hecho.

—Adam, sabemos que has estado investigando exhaustivamente el caso de _Willpharma_ con Claire —dijo el capitán Redfield—, por favor entrégale esa información a Barry. Nos será de mucha utilidad puesto que esa empresa era otra de las fachadas de _Umbrella_.

—Cuenta con ello.

—Lo que vamos a hacer es muy peligroso, no les vamos a mentir —Chris apoyó el mentón en las manos, un gesto característico de él cuando estaba tenso—. Vamos a ir tras Wesker y no sabemos qué encontraremos en el camino.

»Aunque la misión es de alto secreto necesitamos que personas de nuestra confianza sepan dónde estamos y lo que haremos, porque en caso de problemas no es conveniente que sea un secreto dónde nos encontramos.

Claire se mordió la lengua para no protestar. Las palabras de su hermano eran un eufemismo para decir _"saben dónde buscar nuestros cadáveres si fallamos". _

—¿Qué conocemos de Wesker en verdad? ¿Qué hemos podido averiguar en estos años de investigación? —Jill dirigió su pregunta a todos los presentes.

—Tiene mucha fuerza —murmuró la pelirroja—, en la isla Rockfort me mandó a volar de un solo manotazo.

—Maldito bastardo… —gruñó Chris entre dientes, sin poder contenerse. Adam tuvo la misma reacción.

—También tiene un cuerpo duro como la roca —dijo Noiholt—, hace seis años me raptó y casi me mató a golpes. No hubiera sobrevivido de no ser porque me había inyectado algo antes y eso permitió que me fuera regenerando mientras me pateaba.

Esta vez fue Leon el que soltó un montón de insultos por lo bajo, enfurecido con el recuerdo.

—Es cierto —Chris también estuvo presente en ese momento—, ¿no presentaste ninguna reacción especial a la vacuna o tras ella?

—Nada en absoluto. Fue un antídoto completo.

—Me alegro por ti —la mirada dulce del señor Redfield se hizo presente. Luego se dirigió al grupo—. Yo también comprobé las _"habilidades"_ de Wesker en la isla Rockfort. Fuerza sobrehumana, una piel que actúa como coraza… mucho me temo que tendremos serios problemas enfrentándonos a eso. Necesito que todos tengan eso presente y todos contemos con la misma cantidad de información.

—Entonces no vayan solos —rogó Barry—, si es tan alto el riesgo no vale la pena el sacrificio.

—Lo que podemos conseguir si triunfamos es más grande que nuestro miedo al fracaso.

Todos guardaron silencio. La determinación de Chris y Jill era lo suficientemente poderosa como para impedir nuevas oposiciones. Eran plenamente conscientes de los peligros, pero al mismo tiempo la oportunidad que se les había presentado era única. Debían proceder con prudencia y conseguir capturar al culpable de las desgracias biológicas de los últimos ocho años: Albert Wesker. Como mencionó Chris al inicio de la discusión, todos los presentes habían sido afectados en algún momento de su vida por ese hombre, y todos tenían motivos para querer verlo capturado o muerto no sólo por el daño que había causado a la seguridad del mundo, sino por la forma en que había dejado una huella imborrable en sus vidas.

El garzón volvió a entrar al privado, y se dio cuenta que nadie había tocado la comida. Confundido, regresó a la cocina informando que retrasaran la salida de los platos principales.

Jill decidió hablar un momento con Barry para contarle de la estrategia que podía usar para posicionar a los soldados en los puntos que señalaba su correo electrónico, y Chris se acercó a Claire aprovechando que todos volvían a intercambiar opiniones entre ellos, como si fuera una ordenada torre de babel.

—Quiero pedirte que no te preocupes pero sería bastante egoísta —admitió él, frotándose la cabeza.

—Exacto —le sonrió calurosamente—, y yo quiero pedirte que no te preocupes por cómo me siento —su voz se quebró.

—Claire…

—Estoy bien, hermano —recuperó rápidamente la serenidad—. Debes volver como sea, es lo único que te pido.

Chris le apartó el pelo de la cara con dulzura.

—Nunca me has exigido más que eso.

Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza en ese instante. Chris le acarició el pelo a su pequeña hermana y le frotó la espalda, quitándole la tensión de encima. Claire se sintió tentada a aprisionarlo para que no pudiera irse, pero nunca le pediría que dejara a un lado su deber de soldado.

Nadie pareció fijarse en la conmovedora escena que se gestaba frente a sus ojos excepto Noiholt, que escondió la cara en la espalda de Leon y se mordió fuertemente el pulgar derecho para no echarse a llorar. Esa despedida le había llegado al fondo de su corazón.

El agente se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y se llevó la otra mano de Noiholt a la boca para darle un beso, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba con atención lo que Adam le comentaba.

—No la dejes sola —le pidió al joven Benford cuando pudo interrumpirlo—. Por lo que veo, Claire te considera un buen amigo y te necesitará estos días.

—Estaré con ella, no lo dudes. —Se giró un poco para ver a la pelirroja, que seguía apresada por los enormes brazos de Chris—. Si quiere días libres los tendrá, aunque sabiendo cómo es lo más probable es que me pida trabajo para mantener la mente ocupada.

—La conoces.

—No tanto como tú.

Leon hizo una mueca.

—Cuando corres por tu vida en una ciudad apocalíptica es fácil conocerse a fondo.

—La quieres como a una hermana. Eso no es obra y gracia de Raccoon City.

—Tienes razón. —Miró hacia atrás—. ¿Quieres un pañuelo, Noiholt?

—_Nein, danke._

—Tranquila —susurró de modo que sólo ella pudo escuchar—. Gracias, Adam. Confío en ti.

Adam asintió con la cabeza y dio un sorbo a su jugo de maracuyá.

.

.

.

La reunión terminó con una masiva entrega de buenos deseos, palmadas en el hombro y oraciones del tipo _"destrózalo, Chris"_, _"tú puedes, Jill"_ y otros similares. Claire pasó un buen rato abrazada a Jill, pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado y que además velara por la impetuosidad de su hermano. Sabía que su carácter podía pasarle la cuenta en determinadas oportunidades y no quería pensar en Wesker tomando ventaja de aquello. Jill le prometió que sería prudente con ella y con Redfield. La pelirroja quedó un poco menos intranquila.

Todos los asistentes tomaron caminos separados para volver a sus hogares. Rebecca sujetó a Noiholt por los hombros y le dio un rápido abrazo.

—¡Es maravilloso que seas de mi altura! —exclamó la de cabellos cortos—. Prométeme que saldremos a beber un día de estos.

—Sí —deseaba verla de nuevo. No podía evitarlo, le caía muy bien.

Adam tomó a Claire de un brazo y la guió a su automóvil, el cual había aparcado no muy lejos del restaurante. Jill y Chris se dirigieron al vehículo propiedad de la BSAA que los esperaba para llevarlos al aeropuerto. Barry fue a buscar un taxi porque se le había pasado la mano con el vino, Rebecca lo acompañó para que no fuera a caerse por el camino, y finalmente Leon y Noiholt se fueron andando porque el departamento que compartían no estaba muy lejos del sector.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento y al notar que ninguno de los participantes de aquella reunión se encontraba en el lugar, Claire soltó un interminable suspiro y se apoyó en el capot del auto.

Adam llegó a su lado de inmediato.

—¿Estás bien? —Sabía la respuesta, pero las preguntas de cortesía eran parte de sus arraigados modales.

—No… —se frotó la cara con ambas manos—, estoy mal desde que supe el plan. Y peor desde que mencionaron viajar hoy mismo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —murmuró inquieto.

—No tengo idea —gruesas lágrimas surcaron su rostro—, debería estar acostumbrada al hecho de que mi hermano se juega la vida con su trabajo, pero siempre es más sencillo no pensar en ello. Y ahora me he dado de bruces contra la realidad, otra vez.

Claire se movió nerviosa de un lado a otro y finalmente, se abrazó a sí misma.

—Soy una idiota por llorar así, lo siento.

—¿Cómo dices eso? —Ladeó la cabeza—. Te guardaste todo mientras duró la reunión. Sólo ahora estás liberando lo que sientes, y eso no tiene nada de idiota.

—Adam… —gimió, mordiéndose el labio inferior para que no temblara.

Esa era la señal que él estaba esperando. Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó, atrayendo su cabeza pelirroja a su pecho. Claire sonrió pensando en que Adam era más alto que su hermano, aunque también más delgado.

Por otro lado, lo que el corazón le dictaba no era un sentimiento parecido al que sentía por Chris, o por Leon. Frunció el ceño; no se había dado cuenta. ¿Le gustaba?

Tal vez, o quizá sólo era porque era vulnerable en ese momento. Cualquiera fuera la respuesta, Adam estaba ahí para apoyarla en el momento en que más lo necesitaba. Y eso era suficiente.

.

.

.

Leon y Noiholt caminaban lentamente por las calles de Washington de regreso a casa luego de aquella importante reunión que sostuvieron con Chris y los demás. Habían sido unas horas muy productivas, no sólo por la nueva información que habían obtenido para hacer frente al bioterrorismo sino también porque tenían nuevas metas de las cuales ocuparse mientras desarrollaban sus deberes habituales.

Leon Scott Kennedy, el mejor agente del gobierno estadounidense contaba ya con veintinueve años y un rostro taciturno que opacaba en gran medida su antigua actitud llena de energía y sarcasmo. De ambas características sólo quedaba la última, y la gente solía verlo a la distancia como un hombre frío e inalcanzable. Poco recordaban su energía chispeante y juvenil, y ya nadie se extrañaba de verlo cumplir con su deber en silencio. Por esa misma razón desconocían los motivos personales que lo impulsaban a actuar de esa forma. Pero nadie se acercaba a preguntarle, era más sabroso comentar los rumores de pasillo que hablaban de una relación de años entre él y una _"agente x"_.

Arabelle Carleigh Noiholt Maüser, la dichosa _"agente x"_, pasaba completamente desapercibida entre la multitud de empleados gubernamentales que compartían su metro cuadrado. De nacionalidad alemana, sus rasgos marcadamente caucásicos, su piel pálida y su cabello rubio blanquecino llamaban la atención de todo el mundo. Pero enseguida de verla, todos la olvidaban. Era silenciosa como un ninja, discreta y tenía una mirada celeste cielo glacial que contrastaba con el rosa fresco de su boca. No le gustaba hablar, no compartía con nadie y era una buena agente de apoyo, pero no más que eso. Justamente por aquellas características la habían elegido para trabajar de encubierto en Inglaterra hace ya más de un año; nadie se dio cuenta que ya no estaba ahí excepto Leon y Hunnigan. Pero esa historia que precipitó la huida de la alemana no era algo que el agente Kennedy estuviera dispuesto a recordar.

Noiholt tenía una sola amiga: la agente Samantha Reynolds, reconocida francotiradora que era llamada frecuentemente a misión al igual que su novio, el puertorriqueño David Ortiz. Ambos sí que eran populares, y las historias de sus proezas sexuales eran contadas, transmitidas y agrandadas por todo el mundo, gracias a lo cual luego de un tiempo se rumoreaba que David contaba con un pene de cuarenta centímetros, que él y Sam habían organizado y participado en una orgía de dieciocho personas en la oficina del Director General con éste como camarógrafo y su consejero como sonidista, y que prácticamente no existía pared, escritorio o silla en todo el edificio que no hubiera sido utilizado por ellos para follar. Sólo por citar algunos rumores.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto de verdad había en las historias de esa parejita, ni siquiera la misma Noiholt, que solía eludir todas las conversaciones que Sam intentaba desarrollar acerca de su vida sexual. Para ella era mucho más fácil hacer oídos sordos a todos los comentarios que alimentaban los más furiosos cotilleos en las horas de almuerzo, que enterarse de ellos y preguntarle a su amiga si eran verdad. _"No quiero saber, no quiero saber"_ repetía una y otra vez como un mantra cada vez que pasaba por algún lugar y escuchaba de refilón que comentaban alguna anécdota de los famosos Sam y David.

La relación de Leon Kennedy y Noiholt Maüser había comenzado el año 2000 y tuvo varios altibajos. Ambos no olvidaban que estuvieron separados por largos períodos de tiempo y no se enfocaban en señalar culpables, sino que sólo deseaban resarcir los errores del pasado y continuar juntos en lo que les tocara vivir. Por eso, _"antes"_ era la palabra con que se referían a sus recuerdos desde el inicio hasta que Leon terminó la relación a finales del año 2004, y _"ahora"_ era la consigna para referirse a su momento actual, desde que retomaron su noviazgo a finales del año 2005. Aunque en la suma llevaban bastante tiempo juntos, eran conscientes que habían vuelto definitivamente hace menos de seis meses.

Para Noiholt fue difícil confiar de nuevo en los sentimientos de Leon. Le costó creer que sólo la amaba a ella y ya tenía superado lo de Ada; sin embargo cuando supo que fue la espía oriental quien le dio la ubicación a su actual novio para encontrarla cuando estuvo de encubierto en Inglaterra, olvidó todo lo anterior. En ese momento dio un punto final a sus inseguridades por ella y deseaba que encontrara un hombre que la hiciera feliz. Eso sólo con respecto a Ada, porque Noiholt seguía siendo una _celópata_ enfermiza. A Leon siempre le fascinaba ver sus arranques de celos hasta de las cosas más absurdas, como la pobre señora del aseo que lo miró más de la cuenta, la jefa de contabilidad que un día cometió el grave error de sonreírle _"por más tiempo de lo acostumbrado"_, o aquella chica del _Starbucks_ que, inocentemente, le preguntó el nombre para poder avisarle cuando su café estuviera listo. Pequeñas cosas como esas bastaban para que los celos de Noiholt estallaran como una bomba nuclear, pero ahí quedaban sus pataletas y por lo general se arrepentía casi al instante, o más rápido que eso si había terminado arrojándole cosas a Leon por la cabeza. Y de aquello se podían contar varias anécdotas.

Por otro lado y aunque jamás lo admitiría, Leon también tenía sus propias inseguridades. En su caso, sentía que tenían tiempo para ir sanando de a poco las heridas del pasado, y no era necesario meter constantemente el dedo en la llaga para ello. Se tomarían las cosas con calma y conseguirían que todo se estabilizara. Ya contaban con un elemento primordial para el éxito: amor, que aunque sonara como un cliché les facilitaba mucho el camino, aun cuando sólo ese ingrediente no bastara para pavimentar un buen futuro. Tenían eso, y otras cosas más.

Leon sonrió sin darse cuenta y miró a su novia con cariño; le tomó una mano. No solían ser muy demostrativos en público pero a veces las circunstancias se daban para ello. Luego de unos cuantos metros se detuvo y acarició su mejilla izquierda.

—Estuviste genial —se agachó para darle un beso en la cabeza—, gracias.

Noiholt le dedicó una sonrisa emocionada. Ella era una persona con serios problemas sociales; le costaba hablar con la gente, odiaba los grupos de personas y ni hablar de decir algo frente a un público aunque fuera pequeño. Por eso Leon estaba muy orgulloso de su actitud en la reunión de hace un rato.

Volvieron a caminar con los dedos entrelazados.

—¿Por qué no te quitas esos tacones? —observó el agente, señalando con el mentón los lindos zapatos negros tipo _"stiletto"_ que completaban la vestimenta de trabajo de su chica.

—¿Estás loco? —chilló—, no tengo intenciones de parecer tu llavero.

Leon soltó una carcajada.

—Eres una muñeca de porcelana —murmuró encantado. La tomó por la cintura y la hizo girar sobre su eje—. Una mujercita de baja estatura pero gran corazón.

—Váyase a la mierda, señor Kennedy —rió.

El agente se detuvo y alzó una ceja, con aquella expresión traviesa que a Noiholt le activaba la libido en cualquier lugar.

—¡Señorita Maüser, acaba de decir una grosería! —la reprendió con ternura.

—Oh, no —comprendió lo que se venía.

—Oh, sí.

Leon le soltó la mano y comenzó a hacer _"air guitar"_ rasgando las cuerdas de un instrumento imaginario y tarareando una melodía que Noiholt conocía muy bien.

—_You look like an angel…_ —canturreó el agente.

—¡Leon! —exclamó sonrojada.

—_Walk like an angel…_

—¡En público no!

—_Talk like an angel…_ —rozó su boca con el dedo pulgar, en un gesto burlón que redobló el rubor de Noiholt.

—_Unverzeihlich! Herr Kennedy!_

—_But I got wise…_

—¡Eres más desafinado que yo! —rió muy a su pesar.

—_You're the devil in disguise… oh yes, you are!_

—¡No! —Se dio la vuelta a punto de caerse por la risa.

—_Devil in disguise… mmm…_

Noiholt tenía razón. Leon era sorprendentemente desafinado y Elvis se hubiera revolcado en su tumba si no fuera porque el agente recitaba la canción, con lo cual su voz rasposa creaba una ilusión extraña. Casi se oía bien. Casi.

—_You fooled me with your kisses, you cheated and you schemed. Heaven knows how you lied to me… you're not the way you seemed_ —continuó cantando, mientras Noiholt le daba manotazos juguetones por todo el torso.

Terminaron su batalla rebotando contra las paredes de un callejón. Allí, Leon metió las manos a través de la blusa blanca de su chica y le acarició la piel de las costillas y luego la espalda, pegando su cadera a la de ella e inmovilizándola contra los ladrillos.

Noiholt respiró pesadamente. Lo desafiaba sin palabras a que continuara tocándola en público. Era un poco riesgoso que dos agentes del servicio secreto tuvieran relaciones al aire libre, pero tampoco sería la primera vez que no se aguantaban. Ella alzó la cara y se paró de puntillas, afirmándose en el pecho de Leon. Y él la correspondió dándole un beso de aquellos que quitan el aliento. Luego, trasladó su mano hacia el pecho de la alemana y apretó uno de sus pequeños pechos, masajeándolo con la mezcla justa de suavidad y rudeza.

—¿Necesitas un orgasmo, Noiholt? —inquirió con la voz más ronca de lo habitual, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella.

—Sí —trató de sujetarse a la pared, porque cuando Leon le hizo esa pregunta sintió que las piernas se le ponían de lana.

—¿Sabes? Esta falda es muy inconveniente —tironeó la tela de la prenda, al ser tipo "tubo" era muy estrecha incluso para levantarla.

—Rómpela.

—Aún tenemos que llegar a casa, no lo olvides.

Noiholt ahogó un gemido cuando Leon consiguió llegar al cierre trasero y abrirlo, con lo cual la falda se deslizó hasta el suelo con rapidez. La tomó de nuevo por la cintura y la aprisionó firmemente con sus brazos, mientras bajaba una mano y la introducía en el sexo de la chica. Hundió dos dedos y comenzó a masturbarla rápidamente, utilizando todo el conocimiento que tenía de su cuerpo y sus reacciones. Ella siempre había respondido muy bien a sus manos.

Noiholt le mordió un pectoral a su hombre, abrumada por la cantidad de sensaciones que la inundaban y el temor de que los descubrieran y los multaran. Pero eso era aún más excitante —hacer algo prohibido por su propio empleador— y en pocos minutos, alcanzó el clímax en una posición que era aún más placentera: de pie.

No alcanzó a disfrutar de su dicha post-coital, pues Leon aprisionó sus muñecas y hundió su miembro en ella, duro como una roca, y se movió rápidamente como si estuvieran en una carrera pero con tal precisión que la llevaba al orgasmo de nuevo.

Era una suerte que en la cartera de Noiholt siempre hubieran pañuelos desechables.

.

.

.

Chris tenía la frente apoyada en la ventana y paseaba la vista desde las alturas del avión, preso de un insomnio demoledor. Sabía que debía descansar pero le era imposible pensando en la misión que tenían por delante.

Miró a Jill, a su lado como siempre, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y demostrándole aun cuando dormía su absoluta confianza en él. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula, pensando que protegería a esa chica con su vida. Nadie le haría daño mientras él pudiera impedirlo. Ni siquiera el cabrón de Wesker.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos y todas! : D ¿cómo están? Espero que les gustara esta nueva entrega de "Hilos" x'D jajajajaja. En el siguiente capítulo exploraremos la misión de Jill y Chris, y sus, ejem… consecuencias. La cosa comienza a ponerse oscurita. **

**Jill Filth: NICKY! *****3* fuiste mi primer review así que eres la primera a la que contesto :D ¡qué bueno que te gustó! Estoy muy contenta ^^ **

**Leon y Noiholt, harta gente me ha dicho que los extraña :D hoy tuvieron su momento de pasión ajajajajaj xD**

**Creo que te gustará Adam, de hecho es un hombre genial y aunque haya variado un poco su carácter para adaptarlo a los acontecimientos, ya verás cómo las cosas... etc jajjajajaj xD ¡te amodoro un millón de aquí a la luna!**

**VioletStreat: ¡Hola! :D aquí tienes a una de las mayores fans de Metallica así que estoy contenta que te gustara por ese lado, y por el lado de la historia ^^ ojalá sea de tu agrado como se van desarrollando las historias de todas estas parejas, con acción de por medio, y ojalá Noiholt sea un personaje que te guste ^^ ¡gracias por la oportunidad y un abrazo!**

**Cayendoenelolvido: Mi Jenni :* te quiero muchísimo, espero que te hayan gustado las pequeñas dosis de drama que dejé hoy en este cap x'D ajajajajajajaj somos malas, somos oscuras! Muaaaajajajajajajaj**

**ProjectRevolution: ¡Hola, linda! :D qué gusto verte por aquí y saber que te ha gustado, cuéntame ¿qué te ha parecido el cap de hoy? :D Irás conociendo a Noiholt durante la historia, no te preocupes. Ojalá te guste :D ¡un abrazote!**

**Psicomari: MI MARISOL, mi amiga personal, te adoro un montonazo :D ¡gracias por pasarte y bullearme a gusto! XD jajajajajajaj ¿qué sería yo sin tu bullying? Es parte de mí y de mis fics xD jajajaj. Tu adorado Leon la pasará malito, igual que todos xD los voy a torturar a todos jajajajaj.**

**Vidian: Mi Virita de mi corazón :') ¡me dan tanto gusto tus reviews! Y los míos son cortos como la mierda x'D ajajajajajjaja, espera, eso no tuvo sentido x'D **

**Hoy fue el momento de Leon y Noiholt, mañana (o el siguiente cap xD) será de otra pareja, y así… sé que muchas extrañaban a esos dos así que quise darles más protagonismo esta vez, ya que en el cap anterior apenas se les vio xD. ¡Te amodoro! Muacks**

**Ary Lee: Arycita bonita mía de mí, qué rico que te pasaras por aquí :D sé que no te ibas a perder esta historia por nada xD pero los tiempos son complicados y los estudios fundamentales; sé sin embargo que me lees siempre así que no te preocupes que tus reviews serán bienvenidos cuando lleguen ;)**

**Entiendo lo de Claire, así que espero que Adam sea de tu agrado durante la historia :D pasarán un montón de… no te puedo decir xD pero pasarán las de quico y caco jajajjajajajajaj ya dije, los voy a torturar a todos xD no como en Ocaso, pero parecido jajajajajaj.**

**dalirasi-sparda: ¡Gracias por decir eso de Noiholt! :') Me haces muy feliz, pero por desgracia no recuerdo quién eres, perdóname x'D ¡quiero saber quién eres!**

**UnaLocaCleonista: Holaaaaaaa :D ¡bienvenida! ^^ muchas gracias por tus comentarios, estoy feliz de tenerte por aquí. Como esto es un multipairing todas las parejas irán teniendo sus momentos; espero que el cap de hoy haya sido de tu agrado :D ahora se pone difícil la cosa! xD jajajajaj ¡un abrazote!**

**Shiemi Uchiha: ¡Bienvenida de nuevo! :D muchas gracias por seguirme en este nuevo proyecto, bastante loquillo por decirlo de alguna manera xD espero que el cap de hoy fuera de tu agrado ^^ todas las parejas tendrán su momento "especial" wajajajaj!**

**Gracias por gustar del "Leonholt" como lo bautizaron en DeviantArt x'D ajajjajaja. ¡Un abrazo y gracias por seguirme! :D  
>Y mientras afuera llueve, yo continuaré con la edición del siguiente capítulo. Se viene la pelea, papá! xD jajajaaj os quiero, os amo, os adoro.<strong>


	3. Disposable Heroes

**N. de la A.: Para todos quienes pensaron que estaba haciendo un guiño Cleon en el cap anterior, les quiero decir que... ¡sííííí! Fue a propósito x'D jajajajajaja. Más abajo lo explico.**

**En la sección de "recomendaciones" hoy tenemos un fic que adoro con el alma: Amar peligrosamente, tanto la parte I como la parte II (que se está publicando). Su autora, Cayendoenelolvido es una gran amiga y la recomiendo no por eso, sino porque si les gusta el drama ella es la indicada xD. Sus niveles de drama son asombrosos, ¡me encantan!, y sus OC son geniales. Amy, pareja de Leon en "Amar..." es un personaje que me encanta. Y si les gusta Rurouni Kenshin, Nanako los hipnotizará. ¡Te quiero, mala mujer!**

**Como pueden ver estoy utilizando la trama del RE5 un poco modificada. Eso xD jajajajaj.**

**Si quieren saber o "recordar" la historia de cómo Leon y Noiholt se conocieron y empezaron su relación, les invito a leer "Muro de Berlín". Pronto se viene el capítulo dos xD me demoro con ese fic porque es un remake no más jajajaja.**

**Disclaimer: Una gran parte de los personajes aquí utilizados es de Capcom y pertenecen a la franquicia Resident Evil. Adam Benford Jr. Pertenece a mi querida Fatty Rose Malfoy, que me lo prestó para utilizarlo en mi historia :3 ¡gracias!, Noiholt Maüser es de mi autoría y sólo mía, así como otras sorpresas que se vendrán :D**

**Y las canciones de Metallica mencionadas pertenecen, por supuesto, a Metallica.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Disposable Heroes (Metallica, Master of puppets, 1986)**

Adam aparcó frente a la entrada de la casa que habitaba Claire y salió del vehículo rápidamente para abrirle la puerta. Sin embargo ella parecía no darse cuenta de sus modales, porque se giró y salió del auto con el aspecto de un fantasma. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y se la veía muy cansada; Benford la miró preocupado.

—No tienes que llegar temprano mañana—señaló con voz ronca.

—Adam, estoy bien —agitó una mano como restándole importancia—; no sigas preocupándote por mí. Me has aguantado suficiente, incluso te arruiné la camisa.

—¡A quién le importa eso! —exclamó.

—A mí.

Él cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro con impaciencia.

—No puedes compararte con una jodida camisa —espetó.

Claire se sorprendió de escucharlo decir una grosería. Adam siempre era muy educado en todo sentido. Así que alzó las manos en tono conciliador, no quería que se enfadara con ella luego de todo lo ocurrido.

—Perdón —Tomó asiento en las gradas que componían la entrada de su casa y descansó la cabeza pelirroja sobre las rodillas—. Normalmente no estoy tan preocupada por Chris, pero ahora es diferente… irán a la caza de Wesker. Y sé en carne propia lo peligroso que es ese hombre.

Adam se agachó para quedar frente a ella y seguir escuchándola.

—Chris es un excelente soldado —continuó—, y siempre ha estado entre los mejores. Pero es mi hermano y lo conozco mejor que nadie: sé cuan impetuoso puede llegar a portarse. Estoy asustada porque con Wesker perderá la cabeza, lo sé. Lo siento adentro —se llevó una mano al pecho, como justificando la corazonada que la aquejaba.

—Jill está con él, y si lo que intuyo es cierto no permitirá que le pase nada.

Claire alzó la cara.

—¿Te diste cuenta? —inquirió extrañada. Adam asintió—. En ese caso te lo diré, ya que no estoy guardando ningún secreto: esos dos se quieren con locura. Pero no están juntos.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno… —hizo una mueca—, se portan como niños. Chris no se convence de que deba estar con Jill debido a sus puestos dentro de la _BSAA_; creo que tiene miedo pero jamás lo admitirá. Se escuda en excusas como _"Jill nunca me ha dicho que le gusto"_, pero basta con verle la cara a esa chica para saberlo.

—A lo mejor teme ser rechazado. Eso es normal para cualquier persona, incluso tu hermano.

—Supongo que tienes razón, estoy acostumbrada a verlo como un superhéroe. —Suspiró profundamente—. Aunque hay cosas en que no nos parecemos en absoluto. ¿Cómo es posible que lleve años en un tira y afloja con Jill? Le he dicho en todos los tonos que es un idiota. Si yo estuviera en su lugar jamás dejaría escapar a la persona que quiero.

Adam guardó silencio, pero respondió con una mirada cargada de algo que Claire no identificó. ¿Qué trataba de decirle?

La pelirroja intentó pensar, pero tenía la cabeza lejos de ahí. Decidió entonces regalarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Te has portado como un rey, jefe —bromeó para aligerar el ambiente—. Ya me siento más tranquila.

—Me alegro —dijo con suavidad, acariciando brevemente la pantorrilla de Claire pero de una forma tan poco invasiva que casi la sonrojó.

Claire lo siguió con la mirada cuando vio que él se paraba y estiraba las piernas. Estaba en muy buena forma.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo Adam de pronto, mientras tomaba las llaves de su vehículo desde el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Gracias.

—Adiós, Claire.

—Adiós.

Se quedó sentada hasta que el automóvil se perdió en una esquina. Luego sacudió la cabeza con resignación; pues claro que le gustaba. ¿Desde cuándo? No sabía. Pero ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso. Tal vez debía llamar a Sherry y comentarle lo ocurrido, pues necesitaba desesperadamente una opinión femenina. A veces le costaba recordar que esa chiquilla ya no era una niña pequeña y podía aportar diferentes puntos de vista a sus problemas.

Se mordió el labio inferior y cruzó los dedos. Pidió en silencio que todo saliera bien para Chris y Jill. Ojalá la próxima reunión fuera para discutir qué hacer con el prisionero Albert Wesker.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó de pronto—, a comer y a dormir. Mañana será un gran día.

.

.

.

Leon decidió que era momento de parar un rato. Llevaba trabajando una hora desde que volvieron de la reunión y estaba bastante cansado, pero consiguió todos los resultados de los experimentos que necesitaba enviarle a Rebecca. Se quitó los anteojos de lectura y apartó el _notebook_, frotándose los párpados un momento.

Miró hacia su costado. Noiholt abrazaba la almohada pero no dormía. Desde que regresaron al apartamento ella se cerró en banda y su humor se volvió taciturno, como si hubiera algo que la molestaba. Leon intuía cuál era el problema, pero necesitaba hacerla hablar o se guardaría la tristeza y eso era mala idea. Noiholt tenía pésimos resultados cada vez que enfrentaba sus problemas porque nunca sabía cómo hacerlo bien, y ese era un hecho que ambos conocían a la perfección.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que te preocupa? —preguntó él.

—No sé…

—¿En serio?

—Sí…, no…, no sé.

Ella suspiró y se aferró más a la almohada.

—Noiholt —pronunció su nombre como una advertencia.

—De acuerdo, no me regañes —volvió a suspirar y se miró fijamente una mano mientras encontraba las palabras exactas. Luego de una pausa se atrevió a continuar—. Es difícil presenciar el cariño fraternal de Chris y Claire cuando a tu familia le importas un carajo.

Leon comprendió perfectamente a lo que se refería y además confirmó sus sospechas. Era justamente lo que había pensado.

"_La historia familiar de Noiholt serviría para escribir varios libros"_, reflexionó el agente.

Hacia el norte de Austria se encontraba una poderosa familia judía, los Goldstein. Ellos conformaban la línea materna de Noiholt, sin embargo nada en ella delataba su extraña mezcla de razas y se debía a hechos bastante trágicos: su abuela se había fugado en plena adolescencia con un soldado alemán de bajo rango, tuvieron una hija que llamaron Ulrica —la madre de Noiholt— y algún tiempo después murieron en un trágico accidente. De esa forma el resto de la familia se encargó de criar a la pequeña sobreviviente como una judía más, quitándole el apellido de su padre y dándole el suyo sin echarle en cara los _"errores"_ cometidos por sus progenitores. Pero resultó que esa niña al crecer se enamoró perdidamente de un _"Oberstleutnant"_ o Teniente Coronel de la milicia alemana al que conoció en un comedor comunitario de Austria. La familia de ella se opuso terminantemente a esa relación puesto que el hombre tenía parientes nazis, aunque él no lo era en absoluto. Pero Ulrica Goldstein no escuchó a nadie excepto a su corazón, así que cuando el joven señor Maüser le propuso casarse en Alemania ella no lo dudó un instante y se fue con él.

No hace falta decir que la familia de la mujer cortó todo contacto con ellos. Cuando ésta volvió a Austria diez años después con la pequeña Noiholt ellos hicieron la vista gorda, castigándolas a ambas por su deserción. Y años después, cuando se enteraron que Ulrica había fallecido no se preocuparon de saber cómo, ni menos por qué (aunque hubiera sido terrible contarles que la misma Noiholt había acabado con ella cuando se convirtió en zombi). Lo único que les interesó fue conseguir parte de los bienes que les _"correspondía por derecho"_.

A veces, Leon pensaba que Noiholt tenía mucho más dinero que él puesto que el gobierno austriaco la había compensado sobradamente por la muerte de su madre. Si a eso le agregaba lo que el gobierno alemán le había dado por la muerte de su padre —dinero que no pudo tocar hasta que cumplió veintiún años—, el capital que obtuvo al liquidar las empresas que su madre le había heredado y su salario semanal como agente de apoyo en la Casa Blanca, de seguro que la cuenta bancaria de esa mujer estaba hasta los topes. Por suerte Noiholt era atea y no tenía ninguna inclinación hacia el judaísmo, o además sería una versión femenina del Rey Midas.

Teniendo en cuenta todos aquellos antecedentes que Leon conocía a la perfección no era raro que su estado de ánimo fuera tan inestable. Por eso, el agente se movió en la cama y apoyó un codo en la almohada que ella estaba abrazando, de modo que quedó mirándola casi de frente.

—Yo soy tu familia —afirmó mientras le apartaba el flequillo rubio de la cara.

—Sin duda. Incluso cuando estuvimos separados sabía que contaba contigo —en ese momento dos lágrimas se deslizaron rápidamente por el borde de sus ojos—; me doy lástima por sentir esto. Nada ha cambiado, desde que tengo memoria me ignoran o me desprecian —sorbió por la nariz—. Ya debería estar acostumbrada.

—Pero así no es mi chica —le acarició un brazo—, no te agobies.

Ella pensó un momento.

—Chris estará bien, ¿verdad? —susurró escondiendo la cara en la almohada.

—Ya lo creo.

—Estoy muy agradecida con él. Te ayudó a encontrarme cuando Wesker me tenía secuestrada, y después cuando estuve de encubierto…

Parecía como si quisiera agregar algo más, pero no hizo nuevos comentarios. Leon aprovechó su silencio para intentar animarla un poco.

—¿Tengo que ponerme celoso de esa almohada? —dijo con mucha solemnidad.

Noiholt no le contestó, pero arrojó lejos el objeto de la discordia y se lanzó a recibir un abrazo apretado por parte de su novio, que giró sobre la cama y la dejó sentada arriba de él. Jugueteó con la tela de la camisa que ella usaba para dormir —le quedaba gigante porque era suya— y le pasó las manos por la cintura, relajándola con cada toque. Luego usó su pulgar derecho para acariciarle los labios.

—No me dejes —rogó ella de la nada.

A Leon le dolió la petición.

—¿Aún crees eso? —No pudo ocultar el reproche.

—Siempre voy a tener miedo. Todos me han abandonado antes, incluso tú.

—No volveré a hacerlo.

—No puedes prometerlo.

Verla tan vulnerable en ese momento le hizo pensar que aún tenían mucho camino por recorrer. Levantó medio cuerpo y se movió hasta quedar sentado en la cama, con Noiholt aún encima de él. Continuó entonces recorriéndole la boca con el pulgar.

—¿Es imposible que confíes en mí como antes? —dijo casi con estupor.

—Parece difícil de creer, pero ahora confío más en ti—él pareció aliviado, lo que no duró mucho pues Noiholt agregó—; y por eso estoy muerta de miedo.

Leon guardó silencio unos segundos. ¿En qué momento se había desviado tanto la conversación?

Pensándolo bien, tal vez ese tema siempre estuvo ahí. Agazapado, esperando la oportunidad de aparecer y aguarles la relación.

—Lo siento. —No se le ocurrió otra cosa que contestarle, pero la verdad era que aún se culpaba por todo lo ocurrido en el pasado.

Ambos se observaron por unos instantes.

—Te quiero tanto, Leon —murmuró ella finalmente entre lágrimas, como si ese hecho fuera suficiente para espantar los fantasmas que le atenazaban el vientre—. Ojalá no…

—Sshh —detuvo el pulgar al medio de sus labios y presionó para impedir que siguiera hablando —, suficiente por hoy. Estamos cansados y ha sido un día duro. ¿Qué tal si lo hablamos mañana?

Noiholt se quedó en la luna, mirándolo pero sin verlo realmente. Entonces, Leon la abrazó y le acarició la espalda mientras pensaba cómo distraerla. Cuando Noiholt escondió la cara en su cuello, se le ocurrió la forma… aunque sus testículos corrían gran riesgo.

—¿Te dije que me encontré con Ashley Graham anteayer?

Silencio.

Y luego, la reacción que Leon esperaba. Noiholt tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo y la espalda se le puso como de fierro. El agente sintió que le clavaba las uñas en la cintura y suspiró aliviado, porque su táctica había resultado. Sin embargo, ahora le tocaba enfrentarse a su infinitamente celosa novia sin reírse, y eso siempre le costaba mucho.

—_Verdammte schlampe!_ —espetó en alemán, separándose del cuerpo de Leon y mirándolo con ojos asesinos—. ¿Y por qué mierda te encontraste con _esa_?

A Leon casi se le escapó una carcajada. De no ser por la nariz enrojecida y el rastro de lágrimas que aún tenía en el rostro, nadie habría dicho que esa mujer estaba llorando como una Magdalena hace pocos segundos.

—¡Leon! —exigió ella.

—¿Coincidencia, tal vez? —replicó tranquilamente.

—_Scheiße!_ —Terminó de limpiarse la cara con la camisa y se peinó con los dedos —, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan lindo? ¡Menuda mierda me toca siempre!

—¿De qué hablas? —Otra vez estaba a punto de reír.

—¡Tú y tu… maldito _sex-a-peal_! —gritó señalándolo con una mano—. ¡Tengo que espantarte a las mujeres como si fueran moscas!

Ahora sí que el agente no se aguantó la risa. Agachó la cabeza y se carcajeó de lo lindo mientras Noiholt enrojecía de vergüenza.

—¡Basta! —susurró ella, espantada.

—¿Por qué odias tanto a Ashley? Sólo la viste una vez —hizo la pregunta entre risas.

—No te soltaba —escupió entre dientes—, te abrazaba a cada rato. Lo vi en el celular de Ada.

Leon se mordió los labios para tratar de recomponerse. Así que tal como imaginaba, Noiholt se había encontrado con la espía en Navarra.

—Eres injusta. Esa pobre niña estaba muy asustada.

—¡Y una puta mierda! Se te pegaba como un chicle.

—¿Ya se te olvidó que no fui a ese pueblo de vacaciones?

Noiholt se ponía cada vez más roja de ira y vergüenza. Pero no podía evitarlo, odiaba la idea de que su hombre pasara por las manos de cualquier mujer que no fuera ella. _Excepto Claire o Sherry_, pensó para sus adentros.

—La detesto —admitió finalmente, mirando hacia el costado y encogiéndose de hombros—. Le sacaría los ojos y las orejas para hacerme un collar.

Leon se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Noiholt dijo eso, y estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando ella le miró. Fue algo extraño porque no parecía disculparse en lo absoluto por su actitud, sino que incluso la reafirmaba. Pero había algo más. Un brillo de fuego en ese rostro europeo, una voluntad inquebrantable de luchar por él contra viento y marea. Leon era consciente de cuánto le gustaba aquella actitud, sin embargo en ese instante tuvo una epifanía.

Él _necesitaba la necesidad_ de Noiholt. Tragó saliva.

¿Por qué hace años había elegido ser policía en vez de dedicarse al modelaje o a cualquier trabajo similar que no implicara poner en riesgo su vida? La respuesta era simple: quería ayudar a la gente. No soportaba las injusticias del mundo. Deseaba imponer algo de orden cósmico y dormir tranquilo por las noches con el deber cumplido.

Sí, era eso, pero ¿no había acaso algo más? ¿Algo en lo que no había reparado antes?

¿Y si aceptaba de una vez por todas que él, muy a fondo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentirse necesitado, irreemplazable?

¿Justificaba eso su complejo de _príncipe azul_?

Noiholt comenzó a preocuparse por Leon cuando vio que éste parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, en vez de reírse a mandíbula batiente como solía hacerlo con sus arranques de celos. Pero el agente continuaba divagando, elucubrando, aceptando aquella verdad que no había querido asimilar. Noiholt lo amaba y lo necesitaba, se lo demostraba cada día desde que comenzaron a estar juntos. Ada en cambio lo había amado, pero nunca_ lo_ _necesitó_.

Ellos no hubieran podido funcionar. Era tan simple como eso, y sin embargo esa verdad le resultaba poderosa y catártica. Pensar en ello le quitó una carga que no sabía aún conservaba. Se había enamorado de Noiholt y con eso, sus sentimientos por Ada habían cambiado. Pero sabía que no era así a la inversa y aquello le hacía sentir culpable algunas veces. Entender que a pesar de todo había una carencia en él que la espía hubiera sido incapaz de suplir hizo que se liberara. No era culpa de nadie. A veces, simplemente las cosas no están destinadas a funcionar.

Suspiró largamente bajo la atenta mirada de su chica alemana. La amaba, la necesitaba y ella le respondía con la precisión de un espejo. Como si la hubieran creado para él.

—Qué jodido estoy —dijo Leon en voz alta.

Noiholt ladeó la cabeza, como si buscara un mejor ángulo para comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su hombre. Él, como si hubiera despertado, pestañeó y clavó sus ojos en ella.

—Eres perfecta —murmuró encantado.

—Si lo dices en serio concuerdo contigo: estás bien jodido, amor.

Leon sonrió con esa frase y alzó las cejas.

—¿Esperabas otra cosa?

—Pues para mí eres el mejor del universo. Jodido y todo —vaciló un instante antes de seguir—, por eso siempre temo que te aparten de mí. Les sacaría los ojos a todas las mujeres para que no te vieran como yo lo hago.

—Creí que eran los ojos y las orejas —se burló.

—No, eso sólo lo tengo reservado para la chica Graham.

Ahora sí, el agente Kennedy no pudo contener las carcajadas. Tomó la cabeza de Noiholt y le dio un beso suave en los labios, como si le agradeciera. Ella se asustó.

—¿Qué pasa, Leon?

_Por supuesto que se dio cuenta_. Detuvo el beso y le respondió:

—Saquemos todo de la cama y apaguemos la luz. Te contaré lo que estuve pensando.

.

.

.

A punto de llegar a su destino, Chris Redfield abrió los ojos. Estaba un poco atontado a causa de sueños intranquilos, pero segundos después recordó todo y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Al sentir que el avión se movía entendió por qué había despertado: estaban pasando algunas turbulencias.

Miró hacia su hombro izquierdo. Jill no parecía enterarse de nada, ya que dormía pegada a él como si su presencia fuera un talismán. Chris alzó una mano y le acarició suavemente la frente, apartándole el flequillo que tapaba sus ojos. Le debía mucho a esa mujer. Estaba agradecido por su entrega incondicional, su lealtad, su franqueza, la forma en que siempre lo iba a buscar aunque fuera al mismísimo infierno. Estaba seguro que si un día estuviera a punto de caer al fondo de un volcán, ella lo sacaría de allí antes de alcanzar a percatarse del peligro.

Pero nada era fácil. Precisamente por eso, Chris consideraba que no debían estar juntos. En un mundo tan peligroso como aquel se le hacía imposible iniciar una relación, simplemente porque sentía que ya cargaban demasiado peso emocional como para más encima preocuparse de darle lo que se merecía.

Y es que para Chris, Jill debía recibir lo mejor del universo. Y en ese momento, él no podía dárselo. Y no sería egoísta como para entregarse a medias.

Como si lo presintiera, ella se movió y entreabrió los labios. Parecía que iba a hablar.

—¿Capitán? —una voz masculina llegó a él, haciéndole girar la cabeza hacia arriba—. Hemos llegado. Pero debe comunicarse con _la central_ antes de iniciar la misión.

—De acuerdo.

El joven soldado se retiró rápidamente. Chris suspiró; era momento de olvidar todas sus cavilaciones y concentrarse por completo en capturar a ese miserable.

—Despierta, Jill —murmuró mientras la movía con delicadeza.

Ella apretó los ojos y bostezó, mientras comenzaba a estirarse como un gato. Para lo nerviosa que estaba, había dormido muy bien.

—¿Lista?

—Sí.

Al bajar del avión les pasaron sus equipajes y los condujeron hacia el lugar donde debían comenzar a desarrollar el plan ya trazado. Redfield recordó las palabras del soldado y llamó a _la central_.

—Chris a _HQ_, adelante. Me informaron que hay nuevas instrucciones.

—_Recibido. Nos reportaron que Wesker abandonó el lugar donde procederíamos a su captura. Nuestro siguiente paso será obtener toda la información que Ozwell Spencer posee. Estamos transmitiendo su posición para que puedan llevarlos hacia la mansión donde se encuentra. _

—Entendido. —Apretó el botón de su pinganillo y se vio atrapado por la mirada gris verdoso de su compañera—. Parece que nos hemos preocupado por nada.

—Ojalá.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Me parece un poco extraño —sacó de la maleta su arma y la ganzúa que siempre llevaba consigo—, pero no podemos descuidarnos. Atraparemos a Spencer y sabremos sus secretos. Debemos hacer que todo lo que hemos pasado haya valido la pena.

Ambos cargaron sus pistolas y las guardaron en sus respectivos cinturones. Se echaron suficiente munición a los bolsillos y se dedicaron una mirada significativa. El plan había variado un poco, pero aún tenían buenas opciones de salvar al mundo del bioterrorismo con la misión que estaban a punto de empezar.

—Andando —dijo Chris, y ambos salieron del lugar hacia el todo terreno que los esperaba.

El viaje no fue largo. Aún era de noche y no andaba un alma por los caminos. Recorrer el bosque a esas horas resultaba de lo más tétrico.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse y amenazaba con dejar caer una tormenta. Algunos truenos y relámpagos coronaron el ambiente oscuro que los rodeaba.

Chris apretó su arma y fijó la vista en el punto más lejano; estaban llegando a su objetivo. Le hizo una seña al conductor, que se detuvo y los dejó salir del vehículo. Cuando el capitán y Jill cerraron las puertas, él salió rápidamente del perímetro para permitirles movilidad.

Ambos soldados comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada de la gran mansión que allí se erguía. Saltaron la reja cerrada y caminaron por el amplio patio, apuntando hacia todos lados. Como no tenían más visitas que unos cuervos escandalosos, se adelantaron hasta el portón guiados por una escasa luz que alumbraba el lugar. Empezaba a caer una densa niebla.

Chris le hizo un gesto a la chica y ella comprendió de inmediato. Sacó la ganzúa y comenzó a utilizarla en la puerta, para quitarle el seguro y no tener que recurrir a patearla. No querían alertar a Spencer de su presencia por ningún motivo.

Mientras Jill peleaba con la cerradura, Chris se convenció que no había peligros por el momento. Llevó el índice derecho a su pinganillo para informar a _la central_ de su posición.

—Chris a _HQ_, adelante. Nos encontramos en la ubicación del objetivo.

—_Recibido, Chris. Entren y consigan a Spencer._

—Entendido.

—¿Qué pueden decirnos del lugar? —preguntó Jill, aun forcejeando con la ganzúa.

—_El escáner satelital no muestra nada fuera de lo común, a pesar de eso deberían esperar lo inesperado._

—Entendido.

En ese momento, la chica consiguió quitarle el seguro a la cerradura. Se levantó y tomó su arma, al tiempo que Redfield la miraba con cierta admiración.

—Eres increíble, Jill —murmuró—. ¿Existe alguna cerradura que no puedas abrir?

Ella clavó firmemente sus ojos en él, de forma tan intensa que Chris desvió los suyos. Lo comprendió, no era idiota. Y lo sabía muy bien. El problema era más profundo que sus sentimientos por Jill, era la condición en la que se encontraban ambos, todos los miembros de la _BSAA_, y todos los soldados del universo.

Ellos siempre serían unos _héroes desechables_, los valientes que combatían el bioterrorismo, vivían y morían para su país renunciando con ello a tener vida personal y amor, para que el estado una vez cumplieran cierta edad los retirara con una pensión decente y un futuro lleno de soledad.

Eso era lo que les esperaba. El precio a pagar por no tener a quien quieres era demasiado alto, pero no podría ser de otra manera. Al menos, Chris no podía ver más allá de eso.

Y Jill no quería forzar las cosas.

Así que ambos se hicieron una seña silenciosa y quedaron en posición de defensa frente a la puerta.

—Entremos —dijo ella.

—Vamos.

Chris abrió y ambos corrieron hacia el hall de la mansión. Lo primero que les llamó la atención fue encontrarse con paredes salpicadas de sangre, pero cuando más allá se toparon con un montón de cadáveres la cosa dejó de ser simplemente sospechosa.

—_Águila cinco_ a _nido_, adelante —habló Valentine, casi sin aliento por la horrorosa escena que estaban presenciando.

—_Prosiga, Águila cinco._

—Nos hemos encontrado con algunos cuerpos sin vida, posiblemente guardaespaldas de Spencer. Pero de lo que puedo ver, aparentemente han sido asesinados de maneras poco convencionales.

—_Entendido. Sabíamos que esta misión no iba a ser fácil. Sean extremadamente cautelosos. _

"_Ni que lo digas"_ pensó Chris mientras escuchaba la conversación. Levantó su arma y apuntó hacia cierto punto donde le pareció ver una sombra… no había nada.

—Mierda —masculló. Era peor no saber dónde te encontrarías con alguna sorpresa.

Siguieron avanzando a través de las distintas habitaciones, buscando pistas que los ayudaran en la misión.

De pronto, llegaron a un salón donde se encontraba un enorme piano. Chris esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente torcida, y Jill le dedicó una mirada burlona al tiempo que caminaba hacia el enorme instrumento.

—"_Sonata Claro de Luna" _—leyó mientras examinaba la partitura—, recuerdo bien la última vez que la toqué.

—¿Crees que aún puedas interpretarla? —la desafió.

—¿Tú dices ahora mismo? —Dudó un instante—, no sé. Ha pasado tiempo.

Pero no siguió dando explicaciones. Estiró las manos y comenzó a deslizar los dedos por las suaves teclas del piano, tocando la melodía con cierta vacilación pero consiguiendo que sonara bastante bien. Al menos, Chris no se estaba riendo de ella y eso era una buena señal.

Una puerta escondida comenzó a abrirse mientras la pieza sonaba. Redfield entró corriendo y consiguió un emblema, necesario para seguir avanzando en esa mansión laberíntica. Era todo tan parecido a la mansión de las montañas Arklay que un lento escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Más adelante, Jill volvió a agacharse para forcejear una cerradura. Consiguió abrirla casi al instante.

—No has perdido el toque —señaló Chris.

Jill le sonrió. Habían encontrado un antiguo computador con archivos que indicaban la existencia de trece sujetos de prueba para un virus que… no, había algo extraño en todo esto.

Otra puerta se abrió. Chris caminó hacia ella sin dudarlo y al cruzarla, una reja de metal cayó separándolos al instante.

—¡Chris! —gritó la chica, pegándose a la reja para ver si estaba bien.

Pues, estaba bien en ese momento pero a menos que actuaran rápido no seguiría estándolo.

—¡Mierda, es una trampa! —exclamó él viendo hacia el techo. De él descendían peligrosas púas que amenazaban con dejarlo como colador —. Debemos desactivarla —agregó, buscando rápidamente dónde se encontraba el interruptor.

Jill salió corriendo hacia una puerta que había visto antes. El capitán Redfield la sintió pateando para entrar a cierto lugar y disparó hacia el candado, permitiéndole el paso. Ella corrió hacia la palanca y tiró de ella, consiguiendo salvar a su compañero.

—Gracias. Ojalá que no todas las habitaciones tengan trampas como ésta.

—Probablemente las otras sean peores.

Chris asintió con la cabeza mientras volvían a correr por los pasillos, eludiendo una asquerosa criatura que jamás habían visto. Sospechas confirmadas: la maldita mansión era igual a la pesadilla de hace ya cerca de diez años.

Se metieron hacia las profundidades de los pisos inferiores, luchando contra las arcadas. El lugar olía terriblemente mal. Y no era raro: se encontraron con varios de esos bichos horribles y luchar contra ellos no era nada fácil.

Pero todo fue peor cuando el suelo cedió bajo sus pies y cayeron varios metros, sin saber a dónde iban a parar. Terminaron separados y perdiendo todas las armas y municiones que llevaban. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, pero no se amedrentarían por un par de complicaciones.

—Ten cuidado, Chris —pidió hablando a través del pinganillo.

—_Tú también. Nos encontraremos de nuevo._

Jill comenzó a correr por las alcantarillas llenas de aguas muertas. El hedor era cada vez más insoportable. Por suerte no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para encontrarse de nuevo con su compañero; el alivio en su rostro era palpable cuando volvieron a verse. Sin palabras, continuaron el camino que tenían trazado y consiguieron llegar hacia una escalera, que subieron para encontrarse con un largo pasillo. Como fuera, no podían seguir deteniéndose.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar. Una gran puerta se alzaba ante ellos, y sabían que al cruzarla todo podía cambiar. Iban a obtener la valiosa información de Spencer, aunque fuera lo último que hicieran. Era ahora no nunca.

Al mismo tiempo chocaron los hombros contra la madera y la abrieron, apuntando con rapidez. Pero lo que encontraron nunca lo esperaron, a pesar de ir preparados contra sorpresas.

El viejo Ozwell Spencer yacía muerto sobre el suelo de su habitación; su silla de ruedas tirada un par de metros más allá.

Y Albert Wesker giró la cabeza hacia atrás, para sonreírles maquiavélicamente.

Chris apretó la mandíbula hasta que le rechinaron los dientes. Ese maldito bastardo…

—¡Wesker! —gritó sin proponérselo. El odio que sentía por su ex capitán volvió a llenarle el pecho.

Ambos dispararon al ver que el hombre avanzaba hacia ellos con claras intenciones de matarlos. Sus movimientos fueron impactantes, inhumanos, eludió las balas como si se tratara de un juego. Casi no podían verlo mientras esquivaba todos los disparos. De pronto se plantó frente a Redfield y comenzó a golpearlo con una ligereza sorprendente. Jill intentó defenderlo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró con la garganta aprisionada por la enorme mano de Wesker. Pataleó intentando zafarse, pero el esfuerzo estaba resultando inútil. Chris llegó en ese instante y trató de noquearlo, sin conseguirlo. El ex capitán de los _STARS_ los golpeó una y otra vez, haciéndolos volar y rompiéndoles las costillas de a poco. Los estaba llevando al límite sin que se le moviera un pelo.

Súbitamente, Wesker consiguió tomar a Chris del cuello y barrió una mesa con él, tirándolo luego hasta el borde de un gran ventanal. Jill miró los acontecimientos con horror. Lo iba a matar. No cabía duda, ese hombre no tenía sentimientos y no vacilaría en acabar con su compañero.

—No… —susurró mientras pensaba velozmente cómo evitar el desenlace fatal que se construía ante sus ojos.

—Terminemos con esto —dijo Wesker, alzando nuevamente a Chris por el cuello y preparando un puño para atravesarlo con él.

—¡NO! —Jill Valentine dejó de pensar en ese mismo instante.

El capitán Redfield vio toda la escena en cámara lenta, como si fuera una película. Primero no se dio cuenta de por qué estaba cayendo hacia atrás, y luego disipó las dudas al ver que su compañera de trabajo y del alma se arrojaba contra el cuerpo de Wesker, atravesando ambos la ventana y luego cayendo con él, sin soltarlo en ningún momento.

Lo había salvado. Había ido a rescatarlo hasta el mismo infierno.

Chris se arrastró penosamente hacia el borde del ventanal roto y miró para abajo. Luego, estiró un brazo infructuosamente, desesperado, sabiendo que no conseguiría nada.

—¡JILL! —de su garganta brotó un sonido desgarrado, roto por el dolor y la desesperanza.

Volvió a gritar. La llamó una y otra vez, golpeó los vidrios quebrados hiriéndose los puños. Era una maldita pesadilla. Y Chris entró en ella, perdiéndose inexorablemente en los miedos más oscuros de su alma.

.

.

.

**Hola a todas y todos! :D Ya han llegado hasta aquí, así que… bueno, sabíamos lo que iba a pasar. Esto era lo que ocurría. Pero igual me dio pena escribirlo xD fue triste, porque me puse en el lugar de Chris y… no sé. No puedo decir lo que se viene, pero será duro. **

**Con respecto al guiño "Cleon" que hice en el cap anterior, tal como puse al inicio fue totalmente intencionado :P es que, como saben yo también soy bien Cleon y si no fueran pareja (quiero creer que lo serán xD) pienso que su relación podría ser así. Cercana, fraternal. No los veo distantes, los veo muy unidos y me gusta. Admito que jugué con eso a propósito y les gustó :D ¡estoy muy feliz por ello!**

**Pasemos a los reviews:**

**Fatty: ¡Hermana de la oscuridad! :* sé que estás con mucho trabajo y estresadísima, te comprendo a la perfección porque estoy en las mismas x'D así que te agradezco mucho el tiempo que te has tomado para venir a leer. Sé que lo seguirás leyendo, no te preocupes si no alcanzas a dejar review :D ¡te quiero! Un abrazote gigante!**

**Jill: Mi Nicky :* mía! Dije D= ajajajajajaj xD tú fuiste una de las más felices con el guiño Cleon :P decidí hablar de "Ojos" porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que terminó, ni yo me acordaba de muchas cosas x'D ajajajajajaja. Tuve que releer varias cosas para enchufarme de nuevo, y como Noiholt es un personaje original hay que introducir al lector en su sicología, sobre todo si es lector nuevo. ¿Te dije que te amo heterosexualmente? Parece que hace rato que no. Bueno, ahí tienes x'D**

**Shiemi Uchiha: ¡Me encanta tenerte por aquí! :D también me reí escribiendo a Leon cantar, los hombres suelen hacer muchas bromas a sus mujeres. Es parte de la convivencia :P jajajajajaja.**

**Mari: ¡Desplieguen las alfombras… viene Maritrufia!… ¡No se rían, ese es su nombre de bautizo! xDDDDDDDDDDDD mi querida Mari, mi sicóloca personal, te quiero más que al aire que llena mis pulmones x'D ajajajajaa. Me pensaré eso de no matar a Leon. Por lo pronto, ya maté a Jill xD ¿o no?**

**Jenni: ¡JENNI! Tú bien que me haces sufrir x'D ajajajaja. ¡Te adoro un montonazo! Pues ya ves que Leon y Noiholt son pura ternura. Ya los veo revolcándose por los rincones, con ese fuego que no muere con los años x'D**

**DEMAS ESTA DECIR QUE ESPERO ESO PARA LEON Y AMY, Y KENSHIN CON NANAKO.**

**A menos que quieras que me dé un ataque y hasta aquí llegó Hilos xD**

**Ary: Ary linda preciosa *3* eres mi pequeña y abrazable hijita x'D mami tiene problemas mentales, pero no debes temer. Mami es buena. Mami… mami mató a Jill en este capítulo. "Mató" x'D. Espero que no te haya dolido mucho, a decir verdad me costó un poco :P igual me dio pena. Y el pobre Chris las va a pasar canutas. Se me ha caído el carnet como 20 pisos con esa frase x'D lo admito ajajajaja. **

**Vidian: ¡Viri bailando Locomía! Wajajajajajajaaj me reí tanto con eso! Te vi con los enormes abanicos esos y cantando "bésame a mí, seré tu esclavo" xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD wajajajajajaja! "Rumba, samba, mambo!" Gran canción. Admito que me gustaba mucho Locomía :P sobre todo el morenito de pelo rizado… uuufffff.**

**Ok, sigamos… ¿qué tal el cap? :D xDDDDD jajajajajajaj ¡te adoro mi Virita!**

**Y por supuesto saludos a todos quienes me leen y por tiempo no pueden dejarme reviews. No se preocupen por eso, la historia seguirá avanzando xD. Nos vemos en el siguiente. ¿Qué pasará con Chris Redfield? Me da la impresión que se pondrá un pelín loquillo…**

**Y ya saben: os quiero, os amo, os adoro xD**


End file.
